Dining With the Guppies
by AdrianaCartoonFangirl
Summary: Mr. Grouper decides to take the guppies to a buffet called the Golden Clamshell.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Friday morning in Bubbletucky. Gil was waiting patiently for Molly so they can go to school together. When she arrived, she gave Gil a big hug.

"Good morning, Gilly. Happy Friday," Molly greeted happily.

"Is today Friday?! Awesome!" Gil cried happily as he raised his fist in the air.

"Wow, you're pretty happy. What's the occasion?" Molly wonders.

"Mr. Grouper said he has a surprise for us today. I've been waiting all week for it," Gil squealed.

"Really? I don't remember him saying anything about a surprise," Molly said as she rubs her head in confusion.

"Seriously? He must've mentioned it every day this week. C'mon, Molls, get with the program," Gil teased while playfully pushing Molly's shoulder.

The two of them continued to swim to school. When they got there, they sat down with the rest of the guppies.

"Hey you guys," Goby greeted.

It was then that Mr. Grouper came into the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Grouper," the guppies said.

"Well, good morning everyone," the teacher greeted back.

"So, Mr. G, what's the big surprise?" Deema asked.

The teacher grinned and looked at his students.

"I'm taking you guys some place special today," Mr. Grouper said.

"Is it the Amusement Parking Lot?" Molly asks.

"Nope," Mr. Grouper said.

"Big Bubble City?" Goby wonders.

"Uh-uh," Mr. Grouper replied while shaking his head.

"The museum?" asked Nonny.

"(chuckle) No. It's a place I haven't taken you before," Mr. Grouper explained.

"Well come on Mr. G, spill it. The suspense is maddening," Deema said.

"I'm taking you to...a buffet!" Mr. Grouper exclaimed.

"What's a buffet?" Oona asks.

"A buffet is a special type of restaurant. Instead of waiting for a waiter or waitress to bring you food, you go and get your own food," Nonny explains.

Being quite big eaters, Deema and Gil were very excited that they will get to eat whatever they want.

"Yay! An endless assortment of food!" the two blue eyed guppies exclaimed, unexpectedly in unison.

Goby, on the other hand, started to remember the last time he and Gil went to a restaurant together.

* * *

The guppies went about their daily routine while eagerly waiting for the school day to end so they can go to the buffet. Goby came up to Gil.

"So...you ready to go to the buffet?" Goby asks his bff.

"You bet I am!" Gil said. He started to pat his stomach, "I brought my appetite."

"Don't try to outdo yourself. Remember that time you went with my family to that burger place? You spent about five minutes in the bathroom throwing up," Goby warned.

"I'm telling you, the food didn't taste right," Gil claimed.

" _Didn't taste right?_ No, the reason you got so sick was because you stuffed your food in your mouth by the pound," Goby accused.

Goby put his hands in front of his mouth.

"You literally went like this: NOM, NOM, NOM."

Gil didn't say anything and simply glared at his dark-skinned friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the clock struck 3, Mr. Grouper called his students.

"Ok, my little hungry, hungry hippos. Line up, it's time to go to the buffet," Mr. Grouper exclaimed.

The kids excitedly lined up in their usual order as Mr. Grouper led them outside to his car. After they piled into their car seats and buckled their seat belts, Mr. Grouper drove off. About 20 minutes later, he pulls up to a building that said "Golden Clamshell". **(A/N: Golden Clamshell is a parody of Golden Corral).**

"This is it," Mr. Grouper said as he parked his car.

Everyone unbuckled their seat belt and exited the car. They all began to swim into the building where they spotted a fairly short line. They all lined up in this order: Mr. Grouper, Gil, Molly, Oona, Nonny, Goby, and Deema. Mr. Grouper pointed to the ice and soda machine that had a big pile of glasses next to it.

"This is where we get our drinks," Mr. G explained.

Since he was first in line, Mr. Grouper was the first one to get his drink. Rather than reaching for a normal glass and getting water, soda, or juice, he instead reached for a coffee cup and got coffee instead.

"You drink coffee in the middle of the day?" Molly asks.

"Yep," Mr. Grouper said.

Gil was next. He grabbed a glass and pressed the button for ice. Unfortunately, he allowed too much ice to enter his glass.

"Uh-oh," Gil mumbled.

"Don't worry, Gilly. Just empty your ice a little bit," Molly instructed.

Gil emptied the ice into the tray under the soda machine. He pressed the button for Pepsi and filled his glass.

"Pepsi, excellent choice," Molly said.

It was her turn to get soda. She got Mountain Dew. Oona got fruit punch, Nonny got Dr. Pepper, Goby got Sprite, and Deema got root beer.

By the time everybody got a drink, it was time for Mr. Grouper to pay. They approached the cash register with a male snail behind it.

"Hi, welcome to Golden Clamshell. How many today?" the cashier greeted.

"One adult and six children," Mr. Grouper said as he handed each guppy a straw for their drinks.

"Ok, hold on," the cashier mumbled. He started to tap the keys on the cash register.

"Ok, each adult is $6.99 and each child is $2.99, which brings you to a total of $24.93," the cashier said.

Mr. Grouper hands the cashier $40. The cashier gives Mr. Grouper his $15.07 change back.

"Have a nice meal," the cashier said.

"Thank you," Mr. Grouper replied.

The teacher noticed a sign that said You May Seat Yourself.

"Come on, guys, let's go find a table. We can seat ourselves," Mr. Grouper said.

Mr. Grouper lead the guppies to a table that he thinks will suit them. Everyone observed the endless assortment of food. The one section that caught Deema's eye was the dessert section.

"Oooh, desserrrrts," Deema whispered with her eyes wide and mouth open.

"Ah, ah, ah, Deema. Eat regular food first, and then you can have dessert. That goes for all of you," Mr. Grouper warned.

They finally reach a table that has six chairs for each of the guppies.

"There's not enough room for Mr. Grouper," Oona said with worry.

"That's ok. I'll just pull up a chair and sit at the edge," Mr. Grouper reassured them.

The guppies all sat down. They sat with Deema next to the wall, then Molly was next to her, then Gil was next to Molly. Goby sat right across Deema, and Oona was across Molly, and Nonny was across Gil. Mr. Grouper set his coffee cup down and grabbed a chair from a nearby table and put it at the edge in between Gil and Nonny.

A lobster waitress came by their table.

"Hello, my name is Tina. I'll be taking care of you," the waitress said as she left a small card on the table with her name on it.

"I thought buffets don't have waitresses," Gil said.

"Well in this place, the waitress will bring us refills of our drinks and take our plates away when we're done with them," Mr. Grouper explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone including Mr. Grouper went to get food. Mr. Grouper went to the salad bar located at the very end of the restaurant, near the bathrooms. He grabbed a clear plate and made a salad. He made it with a lot of lettuce, cherry tomatoes, shredded chesse, cucumbers, and sunflower seeds. He then literally doused his entire salad with ranch dressing.

Meanwhile, Oona and Nonny were getting their own food. Nonny was holding a red plate while Oona was holding a yellow plate.

"Oooh, lasagna," Nonny said as he used a spatula to scoop some lasagna onto his plate.

"Lasagna is yummy," Oona replied.

"Go ahead and get some," Nonny said as he stepped aside.

"Nah, I don't feel like eating some right now. I'll eat some later on. I'll get pizza instead," Oona replied as she grabbed one slice of pepperoni pizza and once slice of cheese pizza.

Several feet away, Deema stood perfectly still while looking at the desserts. Goby stared at her, then the desserts, and then back at Deema.

"If you're craving dessert that badly, then have this," Goby said. He handed Deema a yellow lollipop.

"Where'd you get this?" Deema wonders.

"I found it by the exit. There was a whole cup full of them with a sign saying please take one," Goby explained.

Deema opened the wrapper and tossed it onto the floor. She stuck the lollipop in her mouth.

"You like chicken don't you? Come with me, I found some over there," Goby said as he grabbed Deema's hand and dragged her away from the desserts.

Everyone eventually made their way back to the table. Mr. Grouper was the first one there, so he waited patiently for the guppies to arrive whilst eating his salad. Goby and Deema showed up at the same time and sat down in their spots. Goby had spaghetti and mashed potatoes with gravy. Deema had two pieces of chicken, mashed potatoes without gravy, and a corn on the cob.

"Oops, I forgot a spoon," Goby said after he sat down.

"You want me to go get you one?" Deema said as she grinned at Goby.

"Would you? Thanks," Goby said.

Deema got up and left the table. Shortly after she left, Oona and Nonny showed up and sat down.

Mr. Grouper looked up from his plate towards them.

"What'd you guys get?" Mr. Grouper asked.

Goby, Oona, and Nonny started laughing.

"What?" Mr. Grouper asked.

"You've got ranch dressing all over your mouth," Nonny explained.

"Oh, gosh, Goby could you hand me a napkin please?" Mr. Grouper asked.

Goby grabbed three napkins from the napkin holder next to him and handed them to the teacher.

"Thanks," Mr. Grouper said as he wiped his mouth.

"Now in answer to your question Mr. G, I got lasagna, steak fries, and a corn on the cob," Nonny said as he pointed to each item on his plate.

"And I got cheese pizza, pepperoni pizza, and some sort of cheese stick thingy," Oona said.

"Good choices," Mr. Grouper claimed.

Suddenly, Deema and Gil came back to the table, Gil sat down and Deema gave Goby a spoon.

"Here you go," Deema said.

"Thanks, hon," Goby said as he took the spoon from Deema.

Gil's plate consisted of nothing but steak fries and a couple of strawberries. Everybody looked at his plate with wide eyes.

"That's all you got?" asked Goby.

"Yep. But this is just the appetizer," Gil explained. Gil looked at the ketchup that was next to Deema.

"Hey, Deems. Hand me the ketchup please," Gil said as he reached his hand over.

Deema gave him the ketchup bottle. When he squeezed the ketchup bottle, it started to make a "pffbth" sound.

"I hate that sound," Nonny muttered.

Once all the ketchup was on his plate, Gil started to dip three fries in ketchup and ate them.

The last person to come and sit down was Molly. She had a taco with beef and cheese and seven strawberries.

"Hey, where'd you get the taco?" Gil asked with his mouth stuffed with fries.

Molly glared at her boyfriend. One of her biggest pet peeves was people talking with their mouth full.

"Gilly, please don't talk with your mouth full," Molly warned.

Gil nodded as he finished chewing his food and took a drink of his Pepsi.

"Sorry, I said where did you get the taco."

"There's stuff to make tacos over there," Molly said while pointing to the distance, "would you like one?"

"I don't know, maybe later," Gil mumbled.

Gil glanced at Goby's plate. It had spaghetti on it.

"I thought you prefer homemade spaghetti," Gil said.

"I do, but I just want to try it," Goby explained.

He used a fork to twist the spaghetti and ate it. After briefly chewing and swallowing it, he gave an unsure look and took a sip of his Sprite.

"How is it?" Gil wonders.

"It's…not bad necessarily, but I think homemade spaghetti is _much_ better," Goby admitted.

He started to eat his mashed potatoes with the spoon Deema gave him.


	4. Chapter 4

10 minutes after eating their first round of food, the guppies are finished. However, Mr. Grouper still has salad left.

"Go ahead and get some more," Mr. Grouper instructed.

Gil and Molly decided to go together. As they were swimming across the buffet, Gil smelled the air.

"Mmmm. Do you smell that?" Gil whispered in a self-satisfied tone.

"Yes. Smells like steak," Molly replied.

"I want some, come on, let's go," Gil yelped as he dragged Molly by the hand.

The two guppies followed the smell and came across a small group of people standing in front of a grill.

"I think you're supposed to ask for it," Molly says.

They waited patiently for the small crowd to move.

"What can I get for you?" the fry cook, who's a male lobster asks.

"I'd like a steak please," Gil says.

"How would you like that cooked? Rare, medium, or well done?" the fry cook wonders.

"What does that mean?" Gil whispered to Molly.

"Do you want a little pink in the middle?"

"Eww, no."

"Then tell him well done."

Gil turned to the fry cook. "Well done please," Gil said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deema stared at the desserts again, but this time it was Nonny's turn to deal with it.

"Deems…" Nonny began to say.

"I can't help it, Nonners," Deema whispered with her teeth clenched.

Nonny looked around for something to distract Deema. Once he found it, he went to get it. A few seconds later, he came back to where Deema was and tapped her shoulder.

"What is it, Nonners," Deema asked when she turned around.

"I found some cheese," Nonny said when he showed Deema two toothpicks with cheese cubes on them. One was cheddar and one was Swiss.

"Ooooh, cheese squares," Deema said.

"I found them over here. Follow me," Nonny explained as he used the cheese cubes to coax Deema away from the desserts.


	5. Chapter 5

Goby, Oona, and Deema arrived at the table. Goby had macaroni and cheese, two large slices of roast beef, three pieces of broccoli, and some more mashed potatoes without gravy this time. Oona had lasagna, a taco with beef and cheese, and four chicken strips. Deema had four thin slices of turkey, a baked potato without butter, some pepperoni pizza, and five cubes of cheddar cheese.

"Where'd you get that cheese?" Oona wonders.

"Nonners showed me," Deema explained.

Nonny and Mr. Grouper show up and sit down. Nonny had two cheeseburgers without buns or anything else on them, a lot of steak fries, four strawberries, a banana, and 8 cheddar cheese squares. He handed four of those cheese squares to Oona.

"I know how much you love cheese. So I brought you some," Nonny said as he grinned at Oona.

"Oh, thank you, you're so sweet," Oona replied while eating a cheese square.

Mr. Grouper had a large steak, some corn, a baked potato, three pieces of watermelon, and some celery sticks.

"Hey, Mr. G, where'd you get the watermelon?" Deema asks.

"Right by the salads. There's all kinds of fruit," Mr. Grouper answered.

"That's where I got the banana and the strawberries too," Nonny said.

Mr. Grouper realized that his coffee cup is empty, so he signaled Tina to the table.

"Oh, Tina. May I get some more coffee please?" Mr. Grouper asked.

"And I'd like some fruit punch," Oona said.

"More Sprite please," Goby pleaded.

"OK, so that's coffee, fruit punch, Sprite…" Tina glanced at Nonny's soda, "would you like more, young man?"

Nonny glanced at his glass, which was a little less than half full. Since Tina had already offered, Nonny replied, "yes, Dr. Pepper."

Tina collected each glass and walked away.

Molly and Gil returned to the table. Gil hungrily kept his eyes on his steak, which was the only thing on his plate. Molly's plate contained some spaghetti, a small slice of lasagna, and a piece of cheese pizza.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here, Gil. Let me cut your meat," Mr. Grouper said.

"Oh, man. I forgot a knife," Gil pouted.

"I'll get it for you," Molly replied as she got up.

"Remember, hold the knife downward," Mr. Grouper warned.

Gil slid his plate over to Mr. Grouper. Several seconds later, Molly returned with a knife and handed it to Mr. Grouper. The teacher stuck a fork into the steak and used the knife to cut it.

* * *

About halfway through the meal, Gil realized he had to use the bathroom.

"Hey, Gobes, I have to use the bathroom," Gil said.

"What're you telling me for? Go ahead and go," Goby replied.

"You know I hate going alone in public," Gil pleads.

Goby rolled his eyes and got up.

"Where's the bathroom?" Goby asks Mr. Grouper.

"It's at the very end of the restaurant, right by the salad bar," Mr. Grouper answered.

The two guppies left the table and headed to the bathroom.

"OK, tell me right now. Are you going number 1 or 2?" Goby asks impatiently.

"Well, I definitely have to pee," Gil answered, "but that steak really did a number on me, so I'll probably drop a…"

"Don't you dare say it," Goby said as he opened the door to the men's room.

When the two of them went inside, Goby turned on the faucet in the sink.

"What're you doing?" Gil wonders.

"I'm trying to block out the noise of you…going number 2," Goby explains.

Gil didn't say anything and instead went inside a stall.


	7. Chapter 7

A little less than five minutes later, Gil flushes the toilet and leaves the stall he's in.

"Wash your hands," Goby instructs.

"I know, geez," Gil mumbled.

Goby stepped away from the facet he already turned on, so Gil ran his hands through it.

"Ahh! Too cold," Gil cries as he turned the knob to warm.

He spent about 15 seconds washing his hands with lots of soap. After he turned off the faucet, he grabbed a paper towel and wiped his hands dry.

"Let's go," Goby said as he opened the bathroom door.

The two guppies make it all the way back to the table just in time to hear…

"BURRRRP!" Deema belched really loud. She covered her mouth with her hand and started laughing like crazy.

"Holy cow!" Gil exclaimed.

"Deema, what do you say?" Mr. Grouper said sternly.

"Excuse me," Deema muttered.

"That sure was something," Goby remarked as he sat down.

"It was the root beer that did it," Molly explained as she took a sip of her Mountain Dew.

"That, and all that cheese and baked potatoes she's been eating," Nonny says as he casually eats his banana.

Mr. Grouper looked at each guppy's plate.

"Is everybody done?" the teacher asks.

"I know I am," Deema says as she pats her stomach, unintentionally letting out another small burp.

"I think I am too," Nonny replies.

Goby, Molly, and Oona nod in agreement.

"Well, well. Looks like it's time for dessert," Mr. Grouper claimed with joy.

"Yes! Oh, thank you, Mr. G! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Deema shouted as she sprang from the table. She gave Mr. Grouper a big hug before mad dashing to the dessert section.

Nonny, Oona, and Gil stared at their wild classmate with shock.

"Holy guacamole," Gil whispered.

Without saying a word, Goby quickly got up and left the table.

Everybody except Mr. Grouper and Gil left the table to go get desserts. Gil stayed behind so he could finish his steak.


	8. Chapter 8

With plate in hand, the eager blonde guppy scanned the dessert section, unsure of which sweet treat to eat first. Goby immediately stood behind her.

"Please don't go crazy, OK babe," Goby whispers.

"But Goooobes! I've been waiting for thiiiiiss!" Deema whined like a spoiled child.

"OK, so what have they got here?" Goby asked while looking at the desserts in front of him.

"Oh they've got all kinds of stuff. Cakes, pudding, ice cream, frozen yogurt, a chocolate fountain," Deema explains. She starts to drool.

"Um, Deems, you've got a little," Goby said as he pointed to the corner of his bottom lip.

Deema wiped her mouth and blushed after realizing it was drool.

Meanwhile, Oona and Nonny approach the ice cream and frozen yogurt machines.

"Ice cream or fro-yo, my dear?" Nonny asks while looking at Oona.

"Mmm…ice cream," Oona said.

"Uh-oh, all they have is vanilla, chocolate, and vanilla-chocolate swirl. Not your favorite flavor, strawberry," Nonny explains.

Oona starts to hang her head in sadness. Upon seeing his love sad, Nonny grabbed a bowl (there were no ice cream cones) and pulled the lever on the frozen yogurt machine. Out of the machine oozed pink fro-yo.

"Look, Oona. There's strawberry frozen yogurt. It tastes just like ice cream. Try it," Nonny replied as he handed his girlfriend the bowl.

Oona didn't have a spoon with her, so she cautiously dipped her finger into the fro-yo and tasted it.

"Mmm! It does taste like ice cream. Thank you, Nonny!" Oona said ecstatically as she kissed Nonny on the cheek.

Nonny touched his cheek and blushed.


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. Grouper and Gil waited patiently for the guppies to return. Gil still had a few bites of his steak left.

"Don't you want any dessert?" Mr. Grouper asked Gil.

"Oh sure, definitely. I just wanna finish this. It's sooo good," Gil said as he pointed to his steak with his fork.

Everybody came back. Oona had her fro-yo in a bowl with a spoon. Nonny had a small plate that contained one chocolate chip cookie and two sugar cookies, which were his favorite. Goby had a piece of cheesecake with a fork. Deema had a bowl of vanilla-chocolate swirl ice cream topped with M&M's and a plate with two brownies on it. Molly had four chocolate chip cookies on a plate and a small bowl.

"Hey, Gilly. You like banana pudding don't you? With those vanilla wafer cookies?" Molly asks.

Gil turned his head toward Molly. He had food in his mouth, so he nodded and said "mm-hmm".

"Well here you go," Molly stated as she placed the bowl of pudding next to Gil's plate.

Gil still had food in his mouth so he couldn't say thank you. Instead, he blew a kiss at Molly.

"You're welcome, honey," Molly said as she made lovey dovey eyes at the blue-haired boy.

The guppies continued to eat their desserts. While she scooped strawberry fro-yo into her mouth, Oona gave a self-satisfied sigh.

"I knew you'd like it," Nonny whispered before eating one of his sugar cookies.

"Hey, Gobes. I see you got some cheesecake," Deema replied, "trying to be like the Golden Girls?" **(A/N: The main characters of The Golden Girls frequently eat cheesecake).**

"You're funny, Deems, you're real funny," Goby said.


End file.
